Along with continuous development of a wireless communication technology and a computer technology, there are more and more smart devices around the world, for example, a computer, a mobile phone, a tablet computer and smart home. Control over an smart device is mostly implemented through various applications installed in the smart device. Such an operating manner is unfavorable for use over the smart device by users, particularly in a scenario where there are a lot of smart devices.